


Магический мир

by Akitai



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: "Хотя на самом деле, функция женщины в том, чтобы исследовать, открывать новое, изобретать, решать проблемы, шутить, музицировать — и делать это с любовью. Иначе говоря, создавать магический мир." — Манифест ОПУМ.





	Магический мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Magic World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141655) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

 

> **«Помните, мы еще не создали революционную систему ценностей; мы еще только в процессе ее создания.»**

_Хьюи П. Ньютон, «Движения за освобождение женщин и освобождение гомосексуалов». 15 августа 1970._

Сейчас 1951 год, и ей пятнадцать, и мир вокруг нее дрожит. Она собирается стать поэтессой. Она собирается взять все слова, роящиеся под ее кожей, собраться с мыслями, и она собирается выдернуть их наружу — платок из рукава, меч из глотки — в этот мир, чтобы изменить этот мир.

Валери влюблена. В слова, в девушек, в свою собственную нежную кожу, натянутую улыбку и в то, как волосы спадают по ее шее. В Бетти Энн ДиНарди, в Ребекку Шульман, в Тамару Дженкс, в Марию-Терезу ЛаШанс, в девушек, которых она еще не встретила, в девушек, которые ещё даже не появились на свет. Во всех них, в их округлые плечи и широкие бедра, в любопытных и застенчивых, дерзких и вульгарных.  
Она утаскивает пять долларов из портмоне деда и просит Дороти Чолгош пойти с ней в парк аттракционов.

У Дороти семь веснушек на носу — три слева, две справа и ещё две сталкиваются друг с другом на переносице. Они исчезают, когда она морщит нос и говорит:  
— Фу. Валери, да что с тобой не так?

Конечно же, она говорит это уже после того, как Валери покупает ей клубничную газировку, сахарную вату и четыре раза пытается выиграть ей голубого плюшевого щенка в «Охоте на уток».

Поэтому когда Дороти отталкивает Валери, кладет маленькую белую руку на плечо Валери и вновь говорит «Фуууу», её рот липкий от сладостей, он ярко-красного цвета и в него попала прядь волос.

Валери снова пытается поцеловать её. Приподнимается на цыпочки в своих потертых коричневых мокасинах, на них появляются складки; Дороти снова отпихивает её, уже сильнее, заставляя растянуться на земле.

Валери всё ещё чувствует вкус сладкой клубники и привкус крови, появившийся, когда она прикусила губу. Она бежит и бежит, сжав кулаки и размахивая руками, прямо к колесу обозрения.

С самой верхушки ей видно весь Атлантик-Сити, всё море, его волны — серые и белые, завитые, как кудри богатой девушки в утро воскресенья, состоящее из складок, ползущих к берегу и от него.

На юге — нашествие новых медуз, бесчисленных, сгустков воды. Никто не знает, откуда они берутся, как попадают сюда. Они просто появляются и роятся здесь.

Её не раз жалили: резкая, жгучая боль вокруг ноги, и её невозможно стряхнуть.

У нее нет слов, чтобы описать это чувство. Ни у кого нет. На своём языке она чувствует солёный воздух, кровь и сладости. Её глаза настолько сухие, что горят. Если она прыгнет отсюда, то полетит. Никто не будет по ней скучать.

Потерю она начинает чувствовать так же резко, как падает лезвие гильотины. Она знает, что тоскует по тому, чего никогда не было, месту, где она ещё не была. Поцелуй Дороти или птичий полёт, или что-то между ними.

 

 

«Но ОПУМ слишком нетерпеливо, чтобы ждать и надеяться на просветление мозгов миллионов задниц. Зачем разнузданным женщинам таскаться, как прежде, за скучными мужскими особями? Зачем смешивать судьбы крутых и занудных?»

_Валери Соланас, «Манифест ОПУМ». Июнь 1968._

Ей немного за тридцать, у нее растяжки на животе, а шрамы на запястьях и руках подходят к тем, что дедушка оставил на её спине. Она измождена, прямо как ее мать теперь, не лицо, а свинячья морда, так постоянно говорил отец. Она уродливая, маленькая, грязная и темная, и мир позаботился о том, чтобы она об этом знала.

(— Эй, лесбуха! Ты отвратительная! — вот так она познакомилась с Уорхолом, когда он подкидывал Виве реплики, звучащие в духе исковерканного Сирано, насмешливо и жестоко. «Лесбуха!»)

Она не поэтесса, пока ещё нет.

Но она поэтесса. Она всегда ею была, но никто не узнает об этом, пока не прочтет её слова. Пока её не опубликуют.

Пока кто-нибудь не заплатит.

На прошлой неделе она заложила свою машинку. Это был единственный способ оплатить ещё две недели проживания в отеле SRO на западной стороне, прямо на берегу Гудзона. Она могла бы провернуть пару трюков, но даже сама мысль об этом сейчас невыносима. К тому же у неё нет времени.

Она пишет огрызками карандашей и сломанными ручками, украденными с прилавков магазинов и, однажды (ей всё ещё стыдно за это), у слепого. Она пишет на листах картона, выброшенных за химчисткой на углу, на форзацах размокших книг, везде, где только может.

У мужчин есть деньги, у женщин есть секс. Мужчина платит, женщина создаёт, а она не может перестать писать.

Но ей нужны деньги. Ей нужно что-то есть и где-то спать.

Так что она здесь, на вечеринке, и это хуже любой прогулки по улицам города в поисках очередного джона [1]. По крайней мере, на улице сразу понятно, чего они ищут. Там она может просто отключить мозг и делать свою работу — быстро поднять его член, сделать его твёрдым, сосать с большим количеством слюны и фальшивым хрюканьем, — но здесь она должна постараться. Она должна получить их деньги.

Вечеринка угасает, уменьшаются аффект и всеобщая увлечённость, как и на любой вечеринке Фабрики, на которой она была. Энди говорит и размахивает руками, как пьяный Шопен, и каждая про себя думает, что она самая красивая.

— Когда-нибудь замечала это? — спрашивает Валери. Ультра, завёрнутая в отходящую от тела фольгу, опирается на колонну и обхватывает себя руками. Ультре всегда холодно. Она слишком худая, просто мешок переломанных костей.

— Хм? — Ультра моргает медленно, как ящерица, как и любая уличная наркоманка.

— Сюда можно только красивым бабам, — говорит Валери.

Это правда. Фабрика — дом эксцентричных и беззаботных, но если ты тёлка, уж лучше тебе быть поаппетитнее. Даже если никто из мужчин, ни Энди, ни его подчиненные, не захочет тебя трахнуть, красота все равно необходима.

Твоя главная ценность — это твое лицо.

Ультре скучно. Она закатывает глаза, отводя взгляд от Валери, и вздыхает.

— Да ладно, ты наверняка замечала, — настаивает Валери. Она не знает, почему делает это, почему продолжает пытаться, почему она хочет внимания какой-то папочкиной девочки с костлявой задницей. Она ничем не лучше любого тупого мужчины, пританцовывающего на задних лапках и выпрашивающего объедки.

Наконец Ультра снова смотрит на неё. Валери ненавидит тепло, проходящее по её позвоночнику, когда их взгляды встречаются.

— Но ты же здесь, — говорит Ультра. Её помада стерлась на уголках губ; её тушь запеклась и тяжело нависает над ее ясными, красивыми глазами, — Хотя, думаю, ты не в счёт.

 

***

Валери не в счёт. У Гиродиаса её контракт, у Уорхола её сценарий и её связи, а у неё нет ничего. Каждый день у неё есть чуть меньше, чем ничего, чуть более сильная головная боль, чуть более сильный отек вокруг её больного зуба, чуть более сильное голодное урчание в её пустом желудке.

Всё, чего она хочет — освободиться от них. Это для неё. Эти тривиальные, психологизированные цели: поесть, поспать, освободиться.

С этого момента задача в том, чтобы увидеть всю картину в целом, структуру мира. Она должна отойти от психологии одного разума к широко распространенному в обществе неврозу.

Слишком ли много будет желать иногда немного ласки? Просто милую леди с тёплым сердцем, которая хорошо пахнет и красиво двигается, которая создает целую комнату в подогретой постели, чьи поцелуи — одновременно и обещание, и награда.

 

***

Она старалась, она правда пыталась увидеть различие, но нет никакой разницы между Уорхолом с его друзьями и любой другой группой социальной элиты. Женщины должны быть красивыми (Уорхол предпочитает повреждённых, хрупких, легко ломающихся, щербато-фарфоровых) и уступать мужчинам. Мужчины борются за место повыше, не стесняясь никаких средств, петушатся и меряются членами в разговорах. Все слишком много пьют и слишком много думают о себе. Потом они идут домой, отсыпаются и на следующий день повторяют все снова.

Ей было бы лучше где-то еще.

Она не может не ходить туда. Она ненавидит это. Она продолжает возвращаться, на случай, если Энди вспомнит её сценарий и прочтёт его, на случай, если Ультра на этот раз вспомнит её имя, на случай, на случай, на случай.

Ультра театрально моргает:  
— Энди — человек искусства!

— Неа, — Валери резко стряхивает пепел с сигареты. — Он не человек искусства.

Они в самой последней, дальней кабинке греческой забегаловки напротив Юнион-сквер. Перед Ультрой — чёрный кофе и нетронутая тарелка тушёной говядины. Валери может позволить себе только кофе, чашку с которым держит в руке.

Ультра простужена. Её нос красный и блестит, голос скрипит, как старая пластинка. Она плавает в чужом свитере; не может перестать выбирать катышки из шерсти — дёрг, дёрг. Её волосы растрёпаны. Не сознательно, как обычно это бывает, не искусно и нарочито, а на самом деле растрёпаны. Немного засаленные, спутанные сзади, завитые не в ту сторону.

— Ты просто несносна. Завидуешь.

Валери приподнимается на своем сиденье:  
— Я, блядь, не завидую этому импотенту…

Вдыхая дым только что зажжённой сигареты, Ультра закашливается, так сильно, что плечи трясутся и сигарета болтается опасно близко к её руке. Валери выхватывает её и трясет Ультру за костлявое плечо.

— Да ради бога, ты и так болеешь, не делай себе ещё хуже.

Ультра смотрит на нее сквозь длинные ресницы, широко раскрыв слезящиеся глаза. Её подводка старая, она размазывается и осыпается.

— Ты намеренно провоцируешь, — говорит она, её французский акцент сильнее обычного (но не настолько силён, каким бывает, когда она пьяна или под кайфом), — Это недостойно с твоей стороны.

Валери не знает, кого ненавидеть больше. Себя — за то, что она слоняется вокруг, за то, что не смогла не прийти, или Ультру — за то, что она заставила её так себя чувствовать.  
— Он ничем не лучше любого другого рекламщика. На самом деле даже несколько хуже.

Ультра насмехается над ней. Валери может или извиниться, или сделать всё ещё хуже. Она хочет извиниться, хочет всё вернуть, хочет свернуться калачиком на коленях Ультры, чтобы та погладила её волосы и всё прошло.

— Объявления показывают тебе то, о чем ты уже знаешь, — она размахивает сигаретой очень близко ко рту Ультры, — Искусство должно показать тебе что-то другое. Что-то, в возможность чего ты не верила. Энди же делает объявления и продает их по цене искусства. Это непристойно.

Это более непристойно, чем всё, что Валери когда-либо делала или о чем мечтала.

Ультра неожиданно встаёт, делает паузу, шатаясь на высоких каблуках. Она закидывает облезлый мех на шею и шествует прочь. Ее каблуки стучат как пулемёт по старому линолеуму.  
Валери тушит сигарету об её говядину. Судя по всему, платить придется ей. Она может делать с ней, что хочет.

 

> **«Фрики — это революционеры, а революционеры — это фрики»**

_The Weather Underground, «Объявление состояния войны». 21 мая 1970._

Большую часть времени Валери — лишь гостья в этом мире. Она слишком хорошо понимает, как он работает, что заставляет его тикать, каковы его люди, но сама она мало связана, если связана вообще, с любой из этих вещей. Она здесь одинока. Все остальные принадлежат этому миру; кроме неё.

Быть чужачкой значит, что она может понять этот мир, но не больше. И никто из его жителей, похоже, не разделяет её восприятия.

Её степень в клинической чуши заявляет, что это прямое определение психического заболевания: она видит то, чего больше никто не видит.

Она должна превратить это в искусство.

Она должна, но чёрт бы её побрал, если бы она знала, как это драматизировать. Как показать каждый момент каждого дня, что значит быть чужачкой, нежеланной и ненавидимой, в этом мире? Двери, открытые для всех, захлопываются перед твоим лицом. Люди на улице отталкивают тебя локтями в сторону, точно как будто ты — кусок мусора, пляшущий на ветру. Даже несмотря на то, что ты держишь билет с только что названным номером, мужчина за стойкой обслужит красивую, белую женщину среднего класса рядом с тобой. Мужчины видят тебя, только когда хотят тебя выебать, а когда делают это — закрывают глаза, чтобы представить себе Джейн Мэнсфилд, или мамочку, или кого-нибудь ещё.

Не то чтобы ты хотела или тебе было необходимо, чтобы они трахали тебя. Но люди, с которыми ты хотела бы сблизиться, нюхать их волосы и выслушивать их страхи, их передергивает, когда ты подходишь, их передергивает от самого твоего существования.

Эту правду невозможно драматизировать. Это просто, ужасно, прожито, ежедневно. Тебя сопровождают мучительный голод и постоянный страх, и все, что ты можешь, — продолжать дышать. Оставаться злой и не сдаваться.

То, что находится за пределами искусства, поддерживает его, придаёт ему структуру, — правда. Валери знает правду лучше, чем своё собственное имя.

Имена могут меняться, как цвет волос. Но правда есть плоть, оружие, проход в другой мир.

Она стреляет в него три раза, потом четыре, пока он не лежит спокойно. Каждая пуля открывает дверь чуть шире и продвигает её к бегству.

Мир дрожит, омываемый лучами света.

Валери тянется к Ультре; она не хочет уходить одна.

Теперь все плачут и вопят, текут сопли, звенит тревога. Ультра уклоняется от нее. Валери идет вперед, подбородок вверх, пистолет опустошён, в другой мир.

 

> **«Древние любили воспевать естественную красоту: снег и цветы, луну и ветер, туманы, горы и реки. Теперь же мы должны писать стихи, включая в них железо и сталь. И поэтесса должна к тому же знать, как вести в атаку.»**

_Хо Ши Мин, «Читая Антологию тысячи поэтов» (более известен как «Читая школьную хрестоматию»), из сборника «Тюремный дневник», 1942. Подстрочный перевод с английского — мой._

Сейчас 1973. Этим вечером Валери вместе с несколькими сёстрами появилась в группе роста самосознания в Форест-Хилл, Куинс. Обычно шоу с собаками и пони, а сегодня приходите посмотреть на революцию, получите острые ощущения от радикальных тёлочек.

Каждая мелочь помогает; никогда не знаешь, кто может тебя слушать.

Милые белые леди прижимаются подруга к подруге своими покрытыми ямочками коленями даже более крепко, чем неодобрительно сжимают свои губы, пока Валери, Наоми и Хидая говорят.

Но их накормили — ужин с кофе и, представьте себе, печеньем савоярди.

Во время встречи Валери уходит, чтобы побродить по дому. Она забирает два очаровательных серебряных браслета и набор уродливых запонок из большой спальни, две пачки сигарет из кухни. Она выкуривает половину вместе с дочерью хозяев дома, недавно вернувшейся из колледжа, снаружи, на задней лужайке, будто сошедшей с почтовой марки. Они выглядят неряшливо, в их ртах смола и дым, красные ногти девушки шарят в робе Валери.  
Ей приходится потратить большую часть выплаты за вечер на такси домой. Легальные такси не поедут туда, где она живет; метро уже не работает.

На ее голове белый парик, она идет кружным путем — три квартала на юг, затем ныряет в винный погребок на углу, через заднюю его часть и вниз в подвал. Оттуда, двигаясь все быстрее — парик подпрыгивает в заднем кармане — она проходит в один из тоннелей доступа. Она хлопает в ладоши, чтобы отпугнуть крыс, потом поднимается на руках вверх по лестнице.

Она ещё не дома. Народная республика Луисада [2] относится к своей безопасности со смертельной серьёзностью.

Конечно, они её знают, но всё равно обыскивают на входе,

— Возьми. Отдашь спиногрызам, — она бросает остатки савоярди Луису Беллардо, часовому.

Рация Луиса вдруг потрескивает. Здание над ними начинает дребезжать и позвякивать.

Они не тратят времени на разговор. Здесь нечего обсуждать. Луис хватает винтовку с крючка и швыряет ее Валери перед тем, как они бегут вверх по лестнице, все семь пролётов на крышу.

Правительственные вертолёты окружали кварталы, составлявшие Луисаду, уже несколько недель. Всегда вне досягаемости, их прожекторы скользили по улицам и старым квартирам, как скальпели; машины гудят, пульсируют и оставляют тебя со скрежещущими зубами и тошнотой.

Сегодня вечером кампания переходит от преследований и слежки к сбрасыванию мин и дефолиантов [3] на огороды на крышах.

Валери теряет Луиса, когда они достигают крыши. Газ и дым кипят в воздухе, делая его осязаемым и почти непроницаемым. Она падает на колени, потом ложится и ползёт вперед на локтях, винтовка взведена, пока не натыкается на хранилище огородных контейнеров.

Где-то внизу, дальше по улице, кричит ребёнок. На весь город воет сирена. Бьются и звенят стёкла.

Кто-то хватает Валери за локоть и тащит её к себе. Когда дым слегка рассеивается, она видит потное, сияющее лицо своей любовницы Дианы. Она улыбается, зубы белеют в ночи, когда она перезаряжает свою винтовку, хлопает по магазину и подмигивает Валери.

— Добро пожаловать назад, милая, — кричит она, прицеливаясь — низко, почти вровень с крышей, висит вертолёт, из него высовывается коп.

Диана стреляет, отдача отбрасывает её к Валери. Она пахнет сажей и потом; пряди её коротких волос слиплись, закрутившись в свободные локоны вокруг лица.

Валери целует её в щеку, а Диана наклоняет голову к её прикосновению. Ниже по улице, через два здания, — пожар, огни в небе. Как на экране в кино, дальше и ярче, чем солнце, чем мечта. Диана придвигается ближе. Её щека, покрытая потом, отсвечивает, как звезды.

— Как попили кофе?

— Хреново, — отвечает Валери и взводит винтовку, когда второй вертолёт оказывается в поле её зрения. Мир колотится в ритме его винта. Она выдыхает и целится, как её научила Диана, и попадает в его бок трижды, прежде чем он улетает, — А как твоя ночь?

— Да тоже хреново, — говорит Диана. Она улыбается, и изгиб ее губ — круглый, зрелищный, как любая грудь или попка. (У неё есть и то, и то, про запас, и Валери, конечно же, ценит их, без всякого страха), — Но становится лучше.

Внезапно вертолёты улетают. Даже в тишине их рёв еще несколько минут звучит в ушах; Валери вся в мурашках, пот, испаряясь, оставляет на коже холодок. Огонь угасает, оставляя свечение за их веками, когда они моргают.

 

***

Магический мир растет, квартал за кварталом, дом за домом, но чаще всего — квартира за квартирой, комната за крохотной комнатой.

Самые кровавые битвы — вовсе не физические. Они даже не имеют названия, нексус [4], где воображение и надежда, вера и ожидания, возможности и отчаяние сходятся. Это место, где все, во что ты веришь, может быть разрушено, перестроено, преобразовано в совершенно другую сущность, — вот где они воюют.

Магический мир пронизывает наш собственный. Он проходит через наш мир, с ним, потом против него, дрейфуя, как медуза. Щупальца свисают вниз, проносятся сквозь нас, ласкают и щекочут наши умы по мере его движения.

С одной стороны его прозрачной кожи наш мир сгорблен, неподвижен и жесток. С другой, через трепетание цветов и перекручивание символов, — всё возможно. Там изменение мира и революция в самом расцвете.

Валери Соланас убила Энди Уорхола.

Фред Хэмптон избежал доноса и толпы копов-линчевателей. Норму Джин Крой никогда ни в чём не обвиняли, тем более она не отбывала срок.

Взрыв в городской тюрьме [5] отправил Диану Оутон в стратосферу. Нашпигованная гвоздями, кувыркаясь из конца в конец, она вкатилась в другой Нью-Йорк.

Это мир, в котором Мария Ирен Форнес, а за ней Паула Фогель и Мигдалия Крус покорят Бродвей; Нил Саймон низведён до незначительных, любительских театров, вмещающих меньше сотни людей. Пали и Озик, Рич, Джованни и Христос — в топе самых читаемых (они не могут быть бестселлерами, потому что знание бесплатно), пока Апдайк и Рот толкают свои странные, гротескные «особо интересные» сказки про мужчин-импотентов среднего возраста и тривиальные духовные кризисы из багажников своих машин или раздают, как листовки, в метро.

Джона Леннона если не откровенно высмеивают, то, по крайней мере, не любят за то, что он отвлекает Йоко Оно от музыки.

Ассата Шакур побеждает Беллу Абзуг в смертельной схватке мэрской кампании.

 

> **«Мне интересно, как ты любила проводить эти моменты  
>  Когда свобода значила, что  
>  Ты знаешь то,  
>  Чего не знают они»**

_«Ассате Шакур», из сборника «Спой боевую песнь: стихи, написанные женщинами в условиях подпольных организаций». 1975._

Солнце встаёт, розово-оранжевый свет крадется сквозь дым и развалины, оставшиеся после вчерашнего налёта. Как выяснилось, они легко отделались: из потерь — только пустое здание и много дыма в лёгких.

Будет только сложнее. Налёт прошлой ночью был предупреждением.

Они обе знают это, тащась домой, рука в руке, взъерошенная голова Дианы на плече Валери. Они раздеваются, грязные от пота и оружейного масла, помогают друг другу оставаться в вертикальном положении, снимая обувь. На их грудях и бедрах — потеки грязи, они лезут в большую ванну, занимающую всю переднюю комнату из двух, разделяемых ими.

Вода едва тёплая. Солнце поднимается над серой, как сталь, рекой.

Диана откидывается, опираясь на Валери. Их пальцы двигаются, переплетаются, потом разделяются, прокладывают под водой тропинки по коже, поверх ноющих мышц.

Парой этажей ниже громко играет проигрыватель. Скрипучий соул витает наверху, хриплый голос обволакивает тёмную комнату, привязывает их подруга к подруге ещё крепче.

Валери позволяет своим глазам закрыться и обвивает руками грудную клетку Дианы. Смакуя скользкий вес груди Дианы на своих предплечьях, Валери спокойно дрейфует.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Джон — человек, покупающий проституированных женщин.  
> [2] Народная республика Луисада — испанское название квартала Нижний Ист-Сайд со множеством испаноязычного населения и высоким уровнем преступности  
> [3] Дефолиант — вещество, вызывающее опадение листьев растений.  
> [4] Нексус — центральная часть какой-либо сущности, центр сцепления каких-нибудь связей.  
> [5] Взрыв в городской тюрьме — 5 марта 1970 года в Кине, Нью-Гэмпшир, в здании городской тюрьмы Оутон и Робинс собирали бомбу с гвоздями, и она взорвалась.


End file.
